Playmates
by TheCatEyedLady
Summary: Claire and Elle agree to babysit Matt Parkman Jr while his parents are away for the weekend. Elle doesn't really get how to play with toddler toys, but once the tyke is in bed, she shows she knows how to play with grown up toys.


"Elle, just what the hell are you doing!?"

Elle jumped, surprised by Claire's unexpectedly angry voice and looked up, her expression and her tone immediately turning defensive.

"I'm playing with baby Matt Parkman isn't that part of babysitting?"

Claire put her hands on her hips, indignant. At the same time she could tell that Elle genuinely didn't think that what she was doing was the slightest bit questionable. But Claire was more than certain that breaking toys by zapping them was not in fact part of their job description.

"What part of breaking his toys do you call playing?"

"Think about it Claire, Mattie has a power and we all know how fun using our powers can be!"

"That doesn't make it responsible!"

"Says the girl who jumps off rooftops for fun."

"I never said I was a role model! And I'm pretty sure Matt would be upset if he found out."

"What is it with you people and wanting to be normal?"

"I-" Claire was cut off by the sound of the toy buzzing to life. The toddler made giggly chirping sounds and clapped his hands together.

"See? He's the Toddler Touch And Go."

"Okay," Claire conceded, her voice now gentler "but I'd really wish you'd stop. Please? You're still exposing him to live electrical current and through no fault of your own, he could get hurt. And anyway," she continued, glancing at her cellphone's screen "it's time for his bath and then bed time."

Elle groaned. Yeah, the bath was definitely not a good idea for her to handle. She was becoming better about the whole water thing, and she'd made tremendous improvements, in great part thanks to Claire. Well, it was very hard to argue with a very naked cheerleader who wanted you to get very naked with her. Pavlov's Cheerleader. Sorta. Elle shook out of her reverie and picked up Matt Jr before handing him over to Claire. She looked at him in the eyes. "It was fun little guy, and don't listen to her or your daddy, your powers are fun to play with." She caught a stern glare from the corner of her eye, coming from Claire. "Responsibly," she added. The kid giggled and Elle couldn't help but smile back. For a moment, Claire's eyes went soft again, her heart fluttering at her girlfriend's hidden knack for kids. Maybe it was because in a way, Elle still had a spark of childishness. She didn't want to think about the dark implications of that, given that it was probably more out of trauma than nature, and she picked up the little boy, turning on her heels and heading for the bathroom.

About an hour later Matt Jr was all tucked in his crib and Elle had made sure the baby sound monitor was working. They crept out of the room and closed the door as quietly possible before heading to the master bedroom. It was a weekend long kind of thing and the Parkmans had insisted they stay there rather than using the guest rooms, saying this would be more comfortable and closer to the baby's room. They were probably right and their room had a tv which was practical given that Elle had developed the habit of falling asleep with the television on. It helped to dull her senses and switch off her trained alertness. It was very hard to leave behind years at the company and much more time still, spent alone and on the run. But it was stressful and while they both knew neither of them could ever truly be normal, they at least aspired at a better quality of life.

Claire grabbed the remote on her way in and flopped down on the bed, looking towards the large flat-screen tv. "What do you want to watch?" She didn't get an immediate response but heard Elle rummaging through their bags. Shrugging silently, the younger girl flicked through the channels until she found some reruns of The L Word and figured why the fuck not. If Elle was unhappy with it she could always change it. Claire let out a sigh, she hadn't realized how tiring it could be to take care of a small child and she was glad it was only for the weekend. She shuddered at the thought of what it must be like to care for an infant, because Matt at least was not going to be waking up in the middle of the night for feeding at ungodly hours anymore.

"Actually I don't really feel like watching tv."

Claire turned to look at Elle, just in time for her girlfriend to roll her over on her back and kiss her. Oh. That works too. She responded immediately, smiling in to the kiss and cupping Elle's cheeks with her tiny palms. Sucking playfully on her lower lip, Claire forgot all about being tired as it usually didn't take much for her to get fully involved in these kind of activities. Elle giggled and reached with one hand, blindly looking for the remote before flicking off the tv. She ran her tongue against Claire's upper lip and resisted the urge to lie down on her entirely, no matter how fun it could be to make out, Elle had other plans in mind, which she'd been looking forward to all day. Regretfully pulling away from the kiss she sat up on her haunches. Claire groaned in discontent, but Elle tut-tutted at her.

"Don't fret pom pom. You've worked hard all day, and I've been a very good girl- admit it, so I figure we both deserve a reward and some play time. But, since you decided I can't play with Mattie's toys it's a good thing I decided to buy some of my own."

She held up a purple object Claire had never seen before, but had some good guesses as to its use. For the most part it resembled some kind of dildo, but it seemed solid rather than soft and where a suction cup might normally be on a regular strap-on, there was a strange egg-shaped extension that pointed upwards. Needless to say, her Texan modesty kicked in and she felt her entire body blush warm pink. Elle's eyes gleamed with triumph and with a smug smile, proceeded to explain as if she'd waited her whole life for this moment. "This," she began on a matter-of-fact tone, "is a feeldoe™. It is, according to the website, designed to provide _real __**feel**__ for both __**doe**_." She looked at it then back at Claire, shrugging. "It's essentially just a strapless strap on. Oh for god's sake, stop making that face you're going to love it." Claire was in fact sure she would love it and maybe that's why she was embarrassed in the first place. She could feel herself getting aroused at the mere thought of it, and this was one of the instances where she was grateful for Elle's sometimes unexpected sense of initiative.

Elle put the feeldoe™ down beside them on the bed before leaning over a very flustered Claire, and kissing her softly sending little electric shocks with her mouth at a low voltage. Not enough to injure the other girl but just enough to feed their mutual addiction to this little game. Claire would let out a squeak every single time and then lightly nip Elle's lips or tongue, kissing her more eagerly than before. Elle ran her hands flatly against Claire's lower stomach, scratching the skin lightly before pushing her shirt up her body, briefly considering burning it off so she wouldn't have to interrupt their kiss, but in the end decided against it. Claire stretched her arms out to facilitate her undressing before tugging at Elle's own sleeves, motioning for her to get undressed as well. She removed her shirt tossing it to the floor unceremoniously, her perky breasts bouncing free. The lack of bra, had also been part of her little plan right from the start. Claire licked her lips. Elle laughed and leaned down, kissing Claire's neck teasingly soft in a way that made her breath grow short and her head swim. "Since you asked so nicely," she whispered in the curve of Claire's neck and reached behind her back to unhook her bra in a swift motion. She jestingly took the edge of the cups between her teeth and Claire was certain that if Elle had a tail she'd be wagging it, as she pulled it off with a little growl. Claire cradled her face again pulling her back in for an other firm kiss and sighed happily against her lips when she felt Elle's hand on her bare skin, prickling her nerves with the cool ghostly feeling of static.

Claire whimpered when Elle traced a nail softly around her left nipple, and rocked her hips upwards, wanting some contact. Her girlfriend broke the kiss and pressed her lips against her collarbone, her free hand gliding downwards along Claire's torso and stopping over the clasp of her jeans. While the other hand was now groping Claire's breast, punctuating the massage with little tweaks to the teat, the other hand cupped her through her jeans and began rubbing firmly. Claire panted, protesting. "Wow, I- n-no, Elle that's not f-fair!" Elle smirked as she nipped the skin around Claire's right breast, pausing to answer "trust me you'll be thanking me soon enough," and taking the nipple in her mouth, sucking on it hard. Claire moaned loudly and her entire body jerked in to the multiple sensations. Claire laced her fingers through Elle's icy blonde hair, one hand gripping on like a handle, while the other combed through in a continuous coaxing motion. Elle couldn't help but feel a rush of wetness between her own legs because she knew when Claire did that, she wasn't thinking, it was an automatism. That, and it felt really good, like an erotic massage that would send tingles down Elle's spine. She continued her ministrations consistently, occasionally adding a slight twist, like a flick of the wrist or a tug of the teeth until Claire was pulling at her hair blindly, keening. "Elle! P-please I need... I need... More- ugh, God I want you _now!_" Elle let go of Claire's nipple with a wet sound and came to a full stop from what she was doing, arching an eyebrow inquisitively. "I'm sorry, what was that? What did you say you wanted?"

"I said," Claire sat up and started growling with a constant low rumble at the back of her throat, as she reached for the hem of Elle's pants. "I want you to put on that... thing," she continued popping open the button of Elle's pants and pulling down the zipper before yanking the fabric off her girlfriend's hips "and I want you to _fuck me_." She reinforced her statement by kissing Elle with the fierceness of a woman who knows what she wants. Elle could do nothing else but kiss her back, upping the intensity by fellating the tip of Claire's tongue for a moment before pushing her back down on the mattress. "Such refined manners and polite inquiry, how can I refuse?" Elle pulled off her pants the rest of the way and her underwear faired no better. Moving almost impossibly fast she got rid of Claire's remaining clothing and smirked feeling a little high by Claire's fragrance suddenly filling the room. She was already glistening, and Elle teasingly ran a finger up her line. "Well, well... Look who's ready to play. You really do want this don't you?" Claire's eyes clouded a little distracted by the touch, but managed a bit of sass nonetheless. "Promises, promises and they've yet to be delivered."

Elle laughed and reached for their new toy, getting on her knees and spreading her legs enough to insert the bulbous end of the feeldoe. A short moan escaped her lips and she felt her inner muscles flutter around it, pulling it. Claire lay there looking at her, tantalized and she was pretty sure in that moment that Elle was the sexiest she'd ever seen her. Claire bent her knees so that the sole of her feet lay flat against the bed, legs invitingly spread for her lover. Elle opened her eyes and felt the toy switch lightly inside of her overcome with lust for the sight of Claire in such a position, and the come hither look in her green eyes, dark with desire. Elle dropped on all fours and paused for a moment getting used to the extra weight before prowling towards Claire, stopping above her with either hand at the sides of her chest. They looked at each other amorously, for a moment the lust of novelty being eclipsed by their true feelings, and Elle leaned down to kiss her lovingly. Claire cupped the back of Elle's neck who lowered her hips tentatively and reached down with one hand to guide the tip of the toy to Claire's entrance. She broke the kiss and opened her eyes, searching Claire's gaze, cobalt shining with a silent inquiry. Claire smiled an nodded. She trusted her. Inserting her fake cock gently, Elle watched with fascination as Claire's eyelids dropped and looked at her through thick lashes, eyes veiled with lust. Her breath hitched in her throat as Claire moaned and held their foreheads pressed together. She made no move to stop her and soon, the shaft was all the way in, their hips flush together. "You're so wet baby," she whispered in a teasing tone. "I can tell by how easily I just slid in." Claire's grip on the back of her neck tightened slightly. "Sh-shut up, I know!"

Waiting for Claire to adjust, she gave her a series of brief kisses up until she felt Claire's legs wrap around her, ankles crossing behind her lower back. Leveraging her hips this way the younger woman began rocking herself upwards, keening Elle's name. It was all Elle needed to go, and she started rocking her hips in to Claire, her thrusts shallow at first. She knew she wouldn't have to stay at this pace for too long because of how prone Claire's body was, but this was something knew that they both needed to get used to. Using both hands to support herself, Elle lengthened her strokes some, and used her powerful lower back muscles to add strength to her gestures. Claire's chest started rising and falling increasingly fast and she was moaning with every thrust. At the way her hips were currently angled, the feeldoe was hitting that infamous spot inside of her perfectly. Elle was gaining confidence and loving the way her end of the toy also bumped against her front wall right where the little rough patch of skin was starting to swell. She naturally upped the speed which earned her a loud squeak and and a cry of her name, exciting her further. Claire's grip in her hair grew tighter and her eyes fell shut, cantering her hips in time to Elle's trying to meet her thrust for thrust.

Claire's cries were growing louder and louder, and in spite of her arousal, Elle was getting creative, adding in little twists of her hips and experimenting with different motions. She tried pulling nearly all the way out a few times and slamming back in full force, but it wouldn't be long before Claire would start to tug at her hair and whimper "faster!" to which, Elle's hips seem to respond before her brain. Her abdominal and sacral muscles were starting to burn up and she could feel the familiar tingling in her body, a tell-tale sign of her approaching orgasm, but she'd found a rhythm that seemed to be perfect for her girlfriend, and there was no way in hell she was about to give up. Encouraged by the the almost constant chanting of Claire, moaning out "a-ah, oh yes, oh _Elle_" until, in tandem they could both feel themselves reaching their peaks. Elle reached down instinctively to kiss Claire who arched her back and cried out in wild abandon as a wave of pleasure ripped through their bodies. They screamed out each other's name in unison, and Elle nearly collapsed on top of Claire as they were rocked through their orgasms by aftershocks. Only once the last tremor had passed, did Elle allow herself to fall limp, her ear pressed against Claire's chest listening to her ragged breathing.

Eventually Elle pulled out and Claire whimpered at the loss. Her girlfriend shot her a smug look before nuzzling her, commenting in a teasing tone. "Don't worry we'll get plenty of play time together.. Wait 'till we try out to vibrating function." At loss for words to express her excitement for the prospective romp, Claire could find no better thing to do than to kiss Elle deeply and gratefully, wrapping her arms around her midsection and holding her tight.

The End.


End file.
